kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Windy Marvel
Windy Marvel is a prequel one-shot written by Gamewizard2008, taking place 11 years before the Nextgen Series. It details the events leading to Wendy Marvell's birth, how her parents, Vaati and Charle meet, and foreshadows Vaati's goals. Windy Marvel was published on July 17, 2015, exclusive to deviantART. Link to the story: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Windy-Marvel-547030572 Summary While on a date with Annie Wilconson, Vaati led her atop a moonlit cliffside and proposed, proclaiming he wants to have a child. Annie declines, knowing that Vaati wants to become a Logia, and Logia airbenders can't get married, but she will always be loyal to Vaati. Vaati jumps off the cliff, and instantly unlocks his Logia powers as he flies to Skypia. He bumps into a college girl named Charle, and when he tries to help her, she angrily rejects and flies to her class in White University. Vaati is fascinated by her attitude, and waits until Charle comes out of class. She begrudgingly accepts his offer of tea at a café, where the two get to know each other. Vaati describes his fascination with magic, while Charle talks about wanting to become an engineer. They meet for two more days as Vaati shows her a journal of magical artifacts and other technologies, describing how they work. Vaati talks about his fascination with the Dimensional Fusion, how many people of their world have origins from other dimensions. After Charle leaves to go to work, Vaati wanders Skypia and finds a restaurant called Yonder Goddesses, where the angel waitresses are in sexy swimsuits, and wear fake cat ears and tails. After Vaati is seated, his waitress turns out to be Charle, who is shocked at seeing him there. She is forced to act seductive toward him by her boss, Roubi, and explains this was the only job she could land. Vaati orders a drink called Ocean's Marvel, and asks Charle to drink it with him. The Oceana beverage makes the two inebriated as Charle takes Vaati to her house. After they drunkenly compliment each other, they collapse on Charle's bed, and wake up naked. Charle is horrified when she wakes up, and finds a wanted poster depicting Vaati in the latter's coat pocket. She orders Vaati to stay there while she flies to the hospital, and learns that she's pregnant. She returns home and, while Vaati is excited over having a child, Charle demands that he leaves and never returns, saying that she wants to leave the baby at an orphanage and hope that they don't trace it to Charle and a wanted criminal. She feigns ignorance for the next few months, but eventually has to admit the truth to her boss, Roubi. Roubi demands Charle to "be rid" of the baby, but Vaati bursts in and attacks the man out of anger. He is about to breathbend Roubi, but Charle stops him. They go outside as Vaati talks about his belief in freedom, and Charle reveals that she doesn't have airbending, even though she can fly. Vaati takes her out flying across the earth for that reason, passing through an Earth city, across a ferry where the Chariton Family are, and past an airplane where Augustus Fizzuras is asleep. They return to Charle's house, where the woman says that she will let Vaati keep their baby after it's born, and raise it for both of them. On February 14, 2021, Charle hurries to the hospital when the baby begins kicking, and Vaati arrives just in time to witness their child's birth. Charle is so overjoyed by her beauty, she chooses to keep her. They take notice of the baby's deep blue hair, likely a result of the Ocean's Marvel Charle drunk on that night. They consider this baby a marvel on her own, and as they return home, they ponder if they should name her that. The baby demonstrates airbending by blowing a tiny cyclone, so when Charle throws the name "Windy", Vaati ultimately suggests the name "Wendy Marvell". For the next few days, Charle goes to school and work while Vaati stays home and watches Wendy. When Charle comes home one day, the two are suddenly gone. She discovers Vaati's discarded Grand Compass and uses it to track them down. She ends up in Mt. Mariejoa, where Vaati has ransacked the Corporate Presidents on Midway Peak. In a far room, Charle discovers Wendy placed atop a pedestal, and Head President Norman Osborn chained to the wall. Vaati explains that Wendy is proof of the Dimensional Fusion, and wishes to find the Origin Realms with her. He wants Wendy to grow up the same way he did, alone and without parents. He kills Osborn with the Killing Curse, splits his own soul in half, and puts one half inside Wendy. Wendy's ears became pointed, and her brown eyes red. She had become Vaati's Horcrux. Charle expressed her outrage, even more so after Wendy soon after developed a wind curse, causing wind to constantly blow around her. Charle tried to take Wendy away, but Vaati fought back, wounding Charle with Sectumsempra. The woman reaches for Wendy in despair, and feeling pity on her, Vaati casts a spell called Resurrección, seemingly destroying Charle's body. Vaati tells Annie about the event before they both go to Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium. He gives the witch-doctor instructions to watch Wendy, and begin to train her when she's older. Facilier disapproves of the whole plan, believing Vaati should raise Wendy himself, but he insists on his plan. They leave as Vaati tells Annie to pretend to be Wendy's mother, when the time comes, not wanting her to know about Charle. Annie loyally agrees to this plan. Story Importance *Wendy Marvell's mother is revealed to be a Nimbi named Charle, making her half-Minish and half-Nimbi. *Wendy was indeed made a Horcrux by her father, through the death of Norman Osborn. Despite Charle's attempts to stop Vaati, the latter destroyed her with a spell called Resurrección. **Vaati's physical form, mainly his right half, became disfigured after splitting his soul, so he now hides his right eye and that half of his face. *Vaati is deeply fascinated with the concept of Dimensional Fusion, and strongly believes that Wendy, who barely looks like Vaati and Charle together, is proof of its existence. Vaati hopes Wendy will help him find the Origin Realms someday. **His ultimate goal is to link all dimensions together and rid the cosmos of boundaries. *The previous members of the Corporate Presidents were revealed: Charles Burns, Giovanni, and Norman Osborn were present along with Carter Pewterschmidt and Morgan Uno. **Osborn was the Head President, but with his death, Morgan was given the job some time later. *Osborn was also World Leader, Henry Churchill's apprentice. Henry was the one who instructed Professor Bob to catch Wendy in Operation: FAIL. **Just before he died, Osborn called his guards to tell Henry Churchill that Red Eye has a daughter. Characters *'Vaati' *Charle *Wendy Marvell *Annie Wilconson *Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment **Norman Osborn **Giovanni **Morgan Uno **Carter Pewterschmidt **Charles Burns *Harvey Facilier (ending) *Roubi *Orbi *Mikaela Chariton (cameo) *Rainier Chariton (cameo) *Sunni and Darcy Chariton (cameo) *Augustus von Fizzuras (cameo) *Luvbi (cameo) *Fybi Fulbright (mentioned as Luvbi's first child) *Rachel Uno (mentioned) *Chris Uno (mentioned as Rachel's first child) *Henry Churchill (mentioned) *Jeremiah Heartly (mentioned) Locations *'Moonlit cliffside' *Skypia **'White University' **'Yonder Goddesses' **'Charle's House' **'St. Noah's Hospital' *Mt. Mariejoa **'Midway Peak' *Facilier's Voodoo Emporium Voicing Cast *'Dan Green' as Vaati. *'Jad Saxton' as Charle. *'Willem Dafoe' as Norman Osborn. *'Keith David' as Harvey Facilier. *'Craig Blair' as Giovanni. Category:One-shots Category:Nextgen Series